


【祖宗】别，咱俩不熟 3

by yearn123



Category: Other people is hell
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearn123/pseuds/yearn123





	【祖宗】别，咱俩不熟 3

（三）  
尹宗佑被徐文祖抱起来的时候，神志已经有些混沌不清了。他把滚烫的面颊埋在徐文祖的颈窝，双手勾住徐文祖的脖子，像只小狗一样去嗅徐文祖的信息素。  
他努力探了探头，要将鼻尖落在徐文祖后颈的腺体上，但徐文祖紧紧箍着他的腰，让他不能移动分毫。  
直到把他放到卧室的床上，徐文祖这才散发出更浓郁的酒香，像是要把床上的Omega溺死在自己的信息素里。  
“哈啊…”尹宗佑难耐的扯了一把自己的衣服，他流了血，信息素的味道更加馥郁。徐文祖抓住他受伤的右手，低头轻轻舔去了他手心的血迹。  
他的血似乎也是甜的，徐文祖眼眸幽深，像是要把身下的青年吞吃入腹。  
“亲爱的，你流血了…”  
房间里充斥着两人的信息素，尹宗佑感觉自己的后穴正在分泌液体，为alpha的进入做准备。身体里空虚的厉害，让他不由得向徐文祖靠近，抬腿去勾面前alpha的腰。  
他被徐文祖的信息素勾的彻底发情了。  
徐文祖早已经被他勾起了反应，不过他面上依旧带着笑，甚至还慢条斯理的帮躺在自己身下的Omega脱下了衣服。他就像拆礼物那样一点一点的将尹宗佑的衣服剥干净，然后目光有如实质般一寸一寸的舔舐过他的皮肤。  
尹宗佑扁了扁嘴，发情期的Omega的情绪总是很不稳定，此时alpha久久没有安抚他，让他心里莫名的低落。  
所以尹宗佑用了全身的力气伸手将徐文祖的按了下来，张口狠狠的咬住了他的嘴唇。  
“光说不做…徐文祖你行不行…唔…”  
对着一名alpha问他行不行，是对他最大的侮辱。徐文祖收起笑容，反客为主的加深了这个吻。他唇齿间带着红酒的酒香，摧枯拉朽般将尹宗佑刚刚聚起来的一点意识给打散，将他拉入无边无际的情欲中。  
他毫不费力的撬开尹宗佑的唇齿，舌尖灵巧的去勾弄尹宗佑的舌尖，他像是巡视自己的领地一般细细扫荡着Omega口腔中的每一寸领地，将里面全部打上自己的印记。  
这个吻似乎持续了半个世纪那么久，在窒息的前一刻，徐文祖终于离开了他的嘴唇，他拉开距离，垂眸看着Omega在身下大口大口的喘息着。  
情欲逐渐染上了他的每一寸皮肤，徐文祖安抚般的揉弄了他的腺体，伸手把自己的衣服脱了下来。  
徐文祖的身材修长匀称，是典型的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，他皮肤白，但该有的却一样不少。尹宗佑仰起头，眼神迷离的望着他。  
此时他像是案板上的鱼肉，他的屠夫握着刀正虎视眈眈的望着他，但这条鱼非但不逃，甚至还讨好般的把自己的身体的每一寸都毫无保留的展现在屠夫面前。  
尹宗佑带着哭腔说道：“哈啊...哥哥…我…我难受…你摸摸我…”  
这句哥哥像是压死了骆驼的最后一根稻草，徐文祖脑子里紧绷的那根弦就这样断掉了。  
此时他引以为傲的理智都已经被丢到九霄云外了，浑身上下的细胞全部都在叫嚣着要肏他，肏的他一张嘴除了自己的名字，什么都说不出来才好。  
徐文祖伸手把瘫软在床上的人换了个姿势，尹宗佑趴在床上，对这个体位有些不满意，微微挣扎了起来。  
他一向喜欢徐文祖正入自己，这样他可以看见徐文祖的脸。  
“徐…啊啊啊别…哈啊…嗯…不要…”  
徐文祖正在舔他的腺体。  
他像是在享用什么美食似的舔弄着那块软肉，腺体是Omega最敏感的地方之一，此时只是被徐文祖玩弄了腺体，尹宗佑感觉自己就要射了。  
徐文祖像是察觉到什么，他的嘴唇离开了那块被他舔弄的发红的软肉，转而顺着脖颈向下，在Omega光滑的背上落下了一个又一个的吻痕。他拍了拍尹宗佑的屁股示意他分开腿，把腰压低，将自己的后穴露出来，尹宗佑照做。但男人显然对他的乳尖产生了兴趣，徐文祖伸手揉弄着那两粒茱萸，将尹宗佑好不容易积聚起来的几分力气又打散了。  
他轻笑着凑近尹宗佑的耳朵，压低声音说道：“亲爱的这么敏感？嗯？你后面的水都已经流下来了，那我们今天就用后面高潮，好不好？”  
徐文祖抚过他的腰窝，掐住他的腰将他托了起来。尹宗佑身上也只有臀部的肉多一点，徐文祖分开那两团软肉，将中间张合着的穴口露了出来。  
发情期的Omega根本不需要润滑剂，他们的身体本能的会分泌大量的液体为alpha的进入做准备。后穴毫无阻碍的吞入了徐文祖的三根手指，徐文祖将身上所有的耐心都放在了身下这个人身上，他的手指在湿软紧致的肠道中开疆拓土，似乎是要把尹宗佑的每一寸褶皱都细细抚平。  
从刚才开始，尹宗佑就已经说不出来连贯的句子了，他的嘴唇半张着，漂亮的眼睛里没有焦距，大多数时候只能发出几声带着哭腔的气音。徐文祖按压着他的前列腺，看着他身体抖动着射了出来。  
“亲爱的，到我了。”他抽出手指，将性器抵在穴口。那灼热的性器让Omega本能的感到了恐惧，尹宗佑努力支撑起身体想要摆脱徐文祖的禁锢，却被后者掐着腰，一寸一寸的钉死在他身下。  
就算是Omega这种天生适合被肏的体质，也差点被徐文祖那根粗大的性器给肏坏。那玩意不是几根手指能媲美的，尹宗佑无力的抓紧了身下的床单，他感觉自己的身体从中间被劈成了两半，后穴仿佛被撕裂了般疼痛，似乎正流出滚烫的血液。  
但他下面那张嘴却是完完整整的吞下了alpha的性器，温暖紧致的肠道包裹着徐文祖的性器，快感从两人相连处一路炸到了徐文祖的大脑皮层，他深深的吸了一口气，不等尹宗佑适应他的尺寸便动了起来。  
起初只是小幅度的抽插，等Omega自身分泌的液体润滑后，他便握着尹宗佑的腰大开大合的肏了起来。  
徐影帝自从出道以来清心寡欲，身边不仅没有Omega，更别说bate和alpha了，那些想方设法送过去的Omega不过一会儿便被原路打发了回来。就算是直接把发情期的Omega偷偷塞到他下榻的酒店去，徐影帝也只会一脸厌恶的把人扔到门外，然后云淡风轻的把门关上。  
所以，对于徐影帝究竟是不是性冷淡和性无能，大家都很好奇。  
但是尹宗佑不同，他不一点都不好奇。  
后入的姿势进的极深，徐文祖的每一下都重重的碾过他的敏感点，钉入他身体的最深处。  
后穴在一次次的肏弄中很快适应了alpha的尺寸，穴肉谄媚的攀附上那根粗大的性器，分泌出液体以供润滑。  
尹宗佑的性器又硬了起来，他伸手想要自己纾解一下，却被徐文祖捉住双手压在两侧。徐文祖的手指一根根的嵌入他的指缝中，将他压在了身下。  
Alpha俯身，他张口含住尹宗佑的耳垂，身下的性器已经进到了一个恐怖的深度。龟头狠狠撞上了埋在身体深处的生殖腔口，灭顶的快感让尹宗佑又泄了。  
眼泪从他的眼眶中滑了下来，他在哭。  
徐文祖怔愣了一下，他将趴伏在身下的青年抱了起来，将他转了个身抱在怀里，性器在青年穴里转过半圈，又因为体位问题重重的碾压在生殖腔口，将那处紧闭的小口撞开了一条缝。  
滚烫的眼泪落在徐文祖的肩膀上，徐文祖感觉自己的心脏似乎被一只手紧紧的捏住了，他放出信息素抚慰着怀里的人，伸手慢慢揉弄着他后颈的腺体。  
“亲爱的…我弄疼你了？”徐文祖像哄小孩一样拍了拍尹宗佑的脊背，他的手从后颈处滑落，沿着凸起的脊梁落到了漂亮的腰窝上，语气中带着几分温柔，“别哭了…”  
尹宗佑抽泣两声，他的情绪在alpha信息素的抚慰下慢慢稳定下来，半晌后他凑到徐文祖的耳边轻声说道：  
“我不喜欢刚才那样…”Omega的嘴唇蹭过他的耳垂，“文祖…那样我看不见你…”  
徐文祖低低的笑了一声，他把尹宗佑重新压在床上，抬起他的一条腿狠狠的撞了进去。  
性器次次撞击在生殖腔口上，Omega的本能让尹宗佑瑟缩了起来，徐文祖凑过去吻他的嘴唇，他的吻一路向下，最终落到了被冷落许久的乳尖上。  
徐文祖张口将那枚红缨含住，用舌尖去磨蹭上面的乳孔，他不时用牙齿轻轻咬一口，尹宗佑的身体条件反射的抖动了一下，肠道绞紧，差点榨出了他的精液。  
“呜…另一边…另一边也要…”尹宗佑将胸口往徐文祖的鼻尖上蹭，alpha却拒绝了送上来的美味，他转而又吻上了Omega的嘴唇。  
他带着点诱导的声音响了起来，像是伊甸园中那条引诱亚当夏娃偷吃禁果的蛇。  
“亲爱的，把生殖腔打开，嗯？”他挺腰磨蹭了一下张开了一条缝隙的生殖腔，声音蛊惑而又温柔，“让我进去。”  
尹宗佑此时脑子混沌的厉害，他乖乖的按照徐文祖的意思打开了生殖腔，紧接着，生殖腔被入侵的酸胀感让他眼前发黑。他用力的抱着压在身上的alpha，双手在他后背上留下了抓痕。  
徐文祖目的达到，便愉悦的笑了起来。他固定住尹宗佑的腰防止他的小Omega逃跑，性器毫无阻碍的在更加软嫩的生殖腔内进出，最后在里面胀大成结，牢牢的卡在腔口。  
徐文祖动作近乎粗暴的将人压在身下，他张开嘴露出尖尖的犬齿，在射精的同时狠狠的咬在了尹宗佑的腺体上，将自己的信息素注入进这个Omega的体内，形成永久标记。  
两种信息素水乳交融般融合到一起，至此，尹宗佑浑身上下从里到外都被打上了徐文祖的印记。  
标记的射精时间格外的长，徐文祖松开压制住尹宗佑的手时，发现Omega已经晕了过去。  
半软的性器还埋在他身体里，徐文祖伸手按了按Omega微微鼓胀的小腹，轻笑一声。他在尹宗佑身体里退了出来，刚刚射入的精液便顺着腿根流了下来，徐文祖在床头柜的抽屉中找到一个未开封的跳蛋，他将跳蛋塞入Omega的后穴，将精液全部锁在了他身体里。  
Omega的发情期会维持三到五天，趁着尹宗佑睡过去了，他要赶紧处理点儿事情。  
将尹宗佑抱到另一间干净卧室，徐文祖套上衣服打了个电话。他心情不错，甚至躺在客厅的那具尸体也没让他的情绪有太大起伏。  
此时的私人会所已经暂停营业，刘基赫等人敲开这间房间的门时，被里面浓郁的信息素逼退了几步。  
几个受信息素影响不大的beta率先走了进去，他们进去后便开始麻利的处理尸体，徐文祖坐在落地窗前的沙发上说道：“把今晚的监控都掐了。”  
刘基赫走到他面前微微躬身：“今晚的录像已经全部销毁了。”  
徐文祖轻笑一声，他抬头，视线落在了刘基赫脸上：“辛苦了。”  
Alpha不能离开发情期的Omega太久，徐文祖推开卧室的门，将一身青紫印子的Omega用被子严严实实的包裹起来，抱在怀里走了出去。外面的人全部都眼观鼻鼻观心低头看尸体，没有一个人敢把目光放在徐文祖怀里的Omega身上，但没有一个人眼角的余光不是在那个Omega身上。  
严福顺也走了进来，她看也没看地上的尸体，只笑眯眯的看了一眼被徐文祖裹得严实的人：“我们文祖终于有Omega了，这真是让人开心啊！”  
“嗯。”徐文祖冲里面扬了扬下巴，“之后的事拜托了。”  
严福顺立马摆了摆手：“我知道我知道，剩下的你不用担心啦…话说文祖你这次干的不怎么利落啊，你看这血喷的到处都是…这个地毯我还蛮喜欢的，啧啧啧可惜了。”  
徐文祖笑了笑：“这是我家Omega干的。”  
他话音刚落，房间里所有人都惊愕的望着他。  
“他很棒，不是吗？”徐文祖挑眉。  
此时，他怀里的Omega突然抖了抖睫毛，睁开了眼睛。  
尹宗佑是被活生生吵醒的，他有些分不清身在何处，只是抬起了沉重的胳膊松松的捂住了徐文祖的嘴，他软绵绵的威胁道：“徐文祖你给我闭嘴，吵死了。再吵把你扔出去。”  
一瞬间，房间里的所有人都恨不得自己是聋子。  
从来没有人敢这么和徐文祖说话，就算他成功的和徐文祖上了床，但这么恃宠而骄，估计是活不长了。他们的目光落在那条雪白的胳膊上，胳膊上布满了星星点点的吻痕，手腕上的指印青的发紫。  
出人意料的，徐文祖脸上没有半点不悦。他垂眸轻轻舔了一口尹宗佑的手心：“亲爱的现在火气很大嘛。”  
他抬头将目光转向严福顺：“大婶，我房间的钥匙你带来了吗？”  
“带了带了。”严福顺赶紧掏出钥匙递给旁边的一位年轻beta：“去，给你徐哥把门打开。”


End file.
